Together
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean and Castiel are put in charge of watching over Jesse, the anti-christ. Dean doubts their ability to care for the child, but Castiel assures him that they have what it takes. Daddy!Destiel, fluff, ohyeah and Cas singing.


**So this is what you would get if you ordered fluffy daddy!Destiel with extra lame sauce and a side of AU. But whatever, I'm not sorry, so...yeah.**

**So Jesse, the anti-christ has been entrusted to Dean and Cas for them to take care of...**(i don't know why or how just deal w/ it) **p.s. he's only like 3 years old in this.**

**Basically, I'm super in love with the concept of Daddy!Destiel, and I have a thing with people singing a child to sleep recently, I just think it's super cute, so anyway. Here's a nonsensical AU writen basically 'cuz fluff...ENJOY!**

* * *

Together

Supernatural

A Destiel fan fiction

Dean always forgot how beautiful Castiel's voice was. It was hard to remember when they spent precious little time together and he only really heard it when they were on hunting trips (during which he couldn't exactly dwell on the angel's deep, rich voice). But when Cas sang, now that was one of the few things in life that Dean really loved.

Dean was dosing peacefully in the common area of the hotel room. Yes, that's right. Hotel. Things had changed once they realized Cas could just zap them into any unoccupied room anywhere. Now they stayed in only the nicest places in town. It's not that they minded the dingy, cheap motels. They'd grown up in those conditions. But they figured comfort was important now, especially with Jesse to look after.

Just as he was drifting to sleep, he heard a quiet sound coming from the bedroom. It was soft and delicate, like a feather on the wind. _Feather_…_Cas._

It had been quiet in the room for about half an hour. Sam was passed out, asleep on the couch, as was Jesse in the bedroom, and Dean had assumed Castiel had poofed off to go do…you know…angely things. None the less, it was undoubtedly Cas in the next room.

Dean stood, his tired limbs protesting and he groaned slightly when he rose from the chair. But he followed the fragile sound of Cas' voice without hesitance.

Stopping at the entrance of the bedroom, he was met with a scene his heart was not at all prepared for; Castiel held Jesse in his arms, the boy's head resting on the angel's shoulder as he rocked the child gently. To anyone else but Dean, this may had appeared as an ordinary, loving father caring for his ordinary son. Unfortunately, Dean knew better. That this man was an angel and that child was potentially the most dangerous thing to ever set foot on the planet. But for a moment, he was happy to forget these details.

Pouring from the angel's lips was a soft melody, carefully woven with enochian words.

Cas didn't notice Dean at first and continued to sing his lullaby without hesitation. The foreign words meant nothing to Dean but he couldn't remember anything he'd heard in his life that sounded more beautiful. He settled against the wall with no intention of moving until Castiel's song had ended.

This, Dean thought, is what angels _should_ be like. Gentle, caring, loving…but unfortunately he knew that they were not. They were selfish, rude and couldn't care less about a lot of things. And Cas…well, Cas was the same and yet, he was vastly different. And though Dean had come to expect the unexpected from Cas, Dean had no idea he had _this_ in him.

Cas continued his serenade, swaying gently while the boy clung to his coat. Finally, the angel's eyes met those of his admirer.

He looked deep into Dean's green eyes, but he didn't have to look far to see what Dean was feeling. It was clear, all over his face. There was a softness in every feature and light in his eyes as he watched Castiel. Admiration was everything about Dean right now. Cas could practically smell it off him as they kept eye contact.

Cas and Dean both knew they probably could have stared at each other like that forever, but Cas' song was coming to an end. As he sang the final encrypted verse, he laid the now sleeping child back down in his bed.

Dean didn't move. Instead, the angel walked across the room to meet him.

"He couldn't sleep," Cas explained.

Dean was somewhat shocked by this. "Why didn't you just…" he mimicked Castiel's gesture when he used is power to put someone to sleep. That's what they always did with Jesse when they had to go hunting, just to keep him safe, so Dean wondered why the sudden change of heart.

"That is hardly a beneficial sleep. It's not real. It's simulated, just to keep someone out of the way." He glanced back at the innocent child. "I figured I owe him this much."

Dean could not have agreed more and gave him a smile, but it seemed pained. He glanced over at Jesse and the softness of his face was quickly replaced by sadness. Guilt and worry flickered, deeply rooted in his eyes.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Cas…" his voice was scarcely more than a whisper.

Cas scrutinized the man's face in his usual manor as if he were looking for something he knew he could not find.

"What if we can't protect him?"

And what Castiel saw in Dean's face then broke his heart. Because this is exactly what Dean had always feared most. To watch over a child meant being responsible for innocence lost. And Dean knew better than anyone that inncence was the most valuable thing in all the world. It meant controlling a life that was not your own, and that made it all the more difficult. It was an unimaginable burden and yet it was something Dean had longed for all his life; but not like this, never like this.

When he looked at Jesse, all Dean could see was himself and how sad his own life was, and how he'd rather die than be responsible for burdening the world with someone like himself.

Dean hung his head, staring down at their shoes. Cas' stepped closer towards his.

In a sigh he said, "You shouldn't think like that, Dean."

"Oh yeah, and why the hell-" he paused and lowered his voice when he realized just how close Castiel was, "not?"

"Because he has an angel and the best hunter in the world looking after him."

Dean scoffed, unconvinced. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Castiel sighed and shook his head. "You underestimate what we're capable of, Dean. Us. Together."

That had struck a nerve. "No, I know exactly what we're capable of." And suddenly there was fire in his eyes. "Our life is scary and distructive and chaotic and terrible. How is that a safe place to put a kid? Especially Jesse! He could rip the world in half on a whim!" Slightly calmer now, he added sadly, "How are we supposed to support that, Cas?"

Cas let silence come between them for a moment. He held Dean's gaze and slowly but surely watched Dean's face soften once again. Then he let his voice fall like velvet on the air.

"Dean, you're only seeing one side of what you and I can do. Beacuase you and I are also capable of something very different from what you've just described. Something that is exactly what Jesse needs." Another step closer. There was nothing between them now but an inch of space and tension.

Dean stared hard into Castiel's unyielding gaze and slowly, realization crawled sheepishly to the surface.

"You know what it is I'm talking about, Dean."

The other man nodded slightly and in a shaky voice replied, "Yes." Now his face was a mix of so many emotions Cas could no longer decipher them. But then Dean did something he did not have to interpret.

Their fingers brushed and intertwined as Dean leaned closer and in an precious instant his lips met those of his angle in a kiss.

Immediately, Dean knew just how _right_ this was. They fit together like two halves of one soul. They had both known this for a long time, it just never seemed that important with all the other shit they had to deal with. When they were together, they were together and everything was alright, but never had they considered making something of it. Until now. Locked in their intimate embrace, they realized how foolish they had both been to deny the inevitability of this moment. How could they live without each other?

The kiss was not at all cautious, and it felt natural, like they had already been doing this for a long time. It was a familiar sort of comfort and yet held all the excitement of the first time that drew both of them in deeper.

Dean's hands took Cas' face between them and the angel raised his arms to cling to Dean's shoulders as their lips worked against each other. Feeling the scar of his own handprint through Dean's shirt sent images of when he'd first rescued this broken man from Hell flashing through his mind. Oh how far they'd come.

Dean pulled away for a brief moment, turning his eyes away from Castiel to glance at his brother sleeping on the couch not far from where they stood. He didn't have to consider it long before he determined that they would need more privacy to continue.

He grabbed Cas by the arm, pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door.

Cas suddenly found himself lying on the bed with Dean above him. To this he had no objection.

Dean kissed him until the angel saw stars, releasing every last bit of repressed energy. Their breath mingled, warm lips pulled at each other, hands grasped and tugged on hair, skin and clothes, trying to get closer. But it was impossible. Dean left a line of kisses down Castiel's neck as the angel felt the man's weight slowly press down on his own.

Cas had spent eternity in heaven and yet he knew nothing of a sensation quite like this. His eyes slid closed as he let Dean's hands and lips take him to a place of sweet contentment and pleasure. He listened to their own hot breath in the dark while Dean's hands ran up and down his torso and his own arms slid across Dean's back.

"Dean…" he said gruffly and he was instantly amazed at his own ability to speak at the moment while every muscle in his body seemed to quiver with tension.

The hunter responded, abandoning his efforts as a particular spot on Cas' neck and refocused on his face. They looked deep into each other's eyes, a habit of theirs that spoke volumes, and without saying a word it was like they instantly understood each other on a level so deep it was nearly impossible. Unable to resist, Dean kissed the angle's lips softly once, twice, then backed off to watch the angel's eyes light up. They were so close they shared the same breath.

They rested a moment, just like this, in each other's arms with the warmth of contentment.

With a sigh, Dean abandoned his dominant position and laid down on the bed next to Cas. In his mind he could not help but think of how he never felt more complete than when he was with Castiel. And it was the truth, though he would never admit it. Everyone knew that Dean didn't talk about his emotions. He chose to show them so that's what he did. He curled up close against Castiel's side, head on the angel's shoulder, an arm across his chest, and a leg slowly slid between Castiel's.

Cas placed a kiss on Dean's forehead and settled into the embrace.

"Can we do this, Cas?" Dean whispered gently against his neck. "Can we keep Jesse safe?"

Dean felt the angel take a breath before he replied in his soothing, deep voice, "You know I can't answer that." Dean felt the words rumble in his chest. "But we are going to try, because we're the best hope he's got."

Dean scoffed. "Well, that ain't much…"

Castiel met the man's green eyes with a reassuring blue gaze. "Have faith," he whispered.

Obediently, Dean was silent then and laid his head back down on Cas' shoulder. The angel felt Dean's chest rise and fall against his own in a sigh. And Dean could not have known, but Cas wrapped his wings around him protectively like he had wanted to do for so long and held his breath. He could feel Dean's heart beat against his own skin.

Before long, he felt Dean relax and his breath become steady and even. Then he knew that his hunter was peacefully asleep. And though angels had no need for sleep, Castiel had no intention of moving any time soon. He sank deeper into Dean and focused on the sensation of Dean's breath as it fluttered across his chest. Yes, he would stay with Dean the whole night. He could imagine no other place he would rather be.

* * *

Dawn came and neither Dean nor Castiel had moved an inch. Dean slept soundly and softly in the angel's arms and Castiel enjoyed the precious comfort of Dean's presence. But both of them seemed to have forgotten that they were not alone.

Jesse was fine. He was fast asleep in the bed opposite that of his caretakers, Castiel's melody still running through his mind in his dreams. But Sam, Sam was a morning person.

It was very early when Sam stumbled into the bedroom absentmindedly, dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes. Cas could still smell sleep on him.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel chimed.

Sam stopped abruptly on his trek towards the bathroom and turned towards the angel with an intense look of confusion upon his face. Cas simply smiled up at him, cheerful and innocent, offering no explanation whatsoever to the other man.

"Uhh…yeah. Uhh…hi, Cas…" Sam started, his mind jumping to all sorts of crazy conclusions. "Why are you…why are you uhh…" Castiel was further baffled by the addition of non-specific hand motions which failed to illustrate Sam's point. "You know what," Sam gave up. "I'm just going to, uh, go…over…here." He retired to the bathroom, stumbling into the door frame on his way there and quickly shut the door.

Castiel couldn't determine why Dean's brother had been acting so spooked so he grimaced at the white door between him and Sam as if it would disclose the answer to him. It did not.

The door cracked open again briefly and Sam stuck his head out. "Can I just…ask whyyyy…no. Never mind…no." After that, the door remained closed and Castiel heard a shaky sigh come from behind it, shortly followed by the sound of the shower running.

Dean shifted against him and his attention was brought back to the moment.

"Mmm…" Dean mumbled as he woke. "Cas?" He turned his half-opened eyes to the angel's face.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Did you say something?" He settled deeper against Castiel's chest while Cas wrapped his imperceptible wings tighter around him.

"No, that was just Sam."

"Sam?" Dean tensed and his head shot up to look towards the bathroom that Sam had disappeared into. Suddenly he was _very_ awake. "Shit…" Dean sighed and collapsed in defeat back into Castiel's arms. Burying his head into Cas' shoulder, he said, "Man, I am never going to hear the end of this one."

Cas gave him _that_ look, the sad, sorry, innocent puppy eyes that Dean couldn't resist. A glowing warmth filled his bones and he gave in. With a smile on his lips he pressed his own to Castiel's.

"But it'll be worth it," he assured the angel.

Dean dosed beside him for a while and Cas remained unmoving. Shortly, however, Jesse stirred and woke. The boy sat up and looked at Castiel through bleary eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," he whined innocently.

Castiel wanted desperately to tell the boy that he was not his father, but he determined that it would have to wait for another time.

He got up and carefully maneuvered around Dean.

"Alright. I'll take you to get something to eat."

He lifted the boy into his arms and took off. They disappeared from the room.

Shortly after, Sam emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He did not look any less confused than before. Seeing Dean alone on the bed he dared to ask, "Uh...Dean? Were you and Cas-"

That was a mistake.

"YES! Now get out!" Dean erupted with rage.

Sam scurried out of the room in fear for his life.


End file.
